Triquetra
by Nianko
Summary: The world for them was stuck in a terror era hat you could or dared not to take lightly. And with one single curse, it all changed. New take on the events of Halloween of '81 and all that happened after.


Wooohoo

Wooohoo! I ave literally not posted or updated anything in months here at FF, but alas, that's how things go. I've dedicated most of my writing to RPG boards and poetry, but I had a sudden urge to write a brand new HP story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review if you like.

**The Begining of the Begining and How it Began to Begin**

**Chapter one**

The cool breeze that filled the air of that late afternon day in Godric's Hollow was a little more exciting then most days. To some, namely the ones who were under the age of twelve or whatever age it begins to be too cool to wear a costume and go out asking for candy, the very air had a certain magical touch to it, a bit of happiness in simple, anual pleasures that came every year in thirty one of october. Everywhere in the small town, you were surrounded by pumpkins and comical masks desgined for one special event, a sort of remebering that the muggle community had never truly forgotten the myths of witches and wizards, and even less, of magic.

The sun was setting in the horizont, and indeed it was a perfect ending for the day. In fact, many of the people who lived in Godric Hollow would often lable it as one of those pituresque little towns, where everything seemed in order, perfect, calm and easy on the eyes. A vision for old people in need of peace and for new couples in need of a place to begin to raise their families. As sudden as the coming of night, soon all the streets were filled with gloomy orange and reddish lights, giving the toen a sort of cheap horror movie feel, that thrilled the children of the town. They ran out on the streets, wearing their masks, and robes, dressing as action heroes, mythical creatures and if not, the most popular od all times, ghosts.

It wasn't until night had settled almost as if permentaly on the streets of Godric's Hollow, that an uncanny figure appeared. You know when someone tells you that the very sight of someone could freeze you on the spot? That was what many that faced him would tell you. The unnnvering coldness that glinted in his dead seeming eyes, was in fact, quite blood freezing. And he walked with such confidence and feeling of purpose, you might even wonder if he was not marching towards the greatest moment of his life. Lord Voldmort walked silently and at consistent pace towards the cottage on the end of the street. He cared not for little detials that surrounded him, his mind focused on the purpose he had come to fufill. He watched the little boy he had just scared run way, towards his mother, and carelessly dismissed the thought of putting an end to the child's life. He passed by the fitting cottages, walking directly to his destination, and stopped for a few moments, staring up at the house.

So careless.

So... _stupid_.

So sure about their ideals of friendship, and honesty and trust. To him, those were all morals and ideals that meant nothing. Simply words thrown up at the air, with no feeling, no fragment of meaning or actual truth. They were just words, as any others, naked of emotion and reason. Stupidity of weaker beings. Watching the black hiared man, still young, throwing himself on to the couch, and the figure of a bright red haired woman dissapering into the back part of the house, he began to walk towards his fate. Towards the action that would finally prove, even if only to himself, that he was indeed, the most feared and gretaest wizard of all times. Entering the house, soon all there was left was darkness...

...

Entering the small apartment in a rush, she could have sworn in later years she could feel her heart slowly stopping to beat and her mind freezing at what her eyes saw. Peter's apartment looked as if a hurrucain had entered it and destroyed it. Tables turned, books thrown carelessly and even violently at the floor, his bed almost dissapearing under the wieght of clothes and personal itens she had little concern in identifying. All she wanted was a sign, a sign that he had been there, that he was alive, and well. Takin deep breathes, she entered the room and head her feet crush what sounded like glass, and looked down, mutturing curses that would have earned her some serious ear pulling from her mother. She gently picked up some random objects form the floor, and placed them on the table, which she guessed would be Peter's dining table, and stopped. She stood in the middle of the room, staring aimlessly at a mess apartment. No, messy wouldn't begin to describe it. Messy was her own apartment, her brother's room, her Hogwarts trunk. The house looked posetively troubleing.She couldn't push the feeling that something was off, something wasn't right. Peter had been at the meeting earlier, he looked alright, well, under the cirumstences he looked okay.

How well could you look when people you know your hole life, your niehgboors, your cousins, your friend's cousins, your former school mates were dissapearing and being found death every other day? Not particularly bright, but okay was a good state of mind to aim for. Rubbing her chin, she pulled her hair to her back, and pressed her tongue against her tetth, brushing them until she could feel her tongue burn. This was wrong, wrong, wrong, she kept chanting in her head. Letting out a deep breathe, she wondered where would Peter be. And why wa his apartment looking like Death Eaters threw a rave in it? Swollowing hard, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud cry came from the door. Turning round, her hand flying to her wand, she felt herself cold when she saw an old woman, with small eyes, pushed to the sides and a small, thin muth, especially with her lips presse agaianst each other in an accusing manner**,"What are you doing here?,"**She demanded at the young looking girl, that stood looking quite lost and disoriented in the middle of the confusing apartment**,"Where is the boy who lives here? Did you do this??,"**She asked, her voice turning even of highter pitch,"Speak! I'll call the police, I will!,"The woman looked around, outraged by the state of the apartment, as she continued to yell at the girl, until she finally managed to sppoke up, above the increasing sreamed demands of the older woman**,"I know the owner!,"**She yelled, desperetly, hoping the bloody woman would just shut the fuck up**,"I came to look for him and found things like this, you wouldn't happen to know where he is?,"**Well, couldn't blame her for not trying could you?

"**He obviously isn't home!,"**Yelled the woman once more, looking around and thinking on hopw she would charge the ratty looking young man, with his clumsy body and his golden hair,**"I came here to check on him, since his vistior was making a bloody racket up here,"**The house was horrible! There was left overs of food all over the place, the walls were dirty and the floor looked like it had never been introduced to a map. The girl's eyes shined aslightly at her words, and she approached the older lady with eagerness barely kept form her tone**,"Visitor, what do you mean visitor?,"**She hated this. She hated when hse had to ask a million question when she sreached only one anser, and she looked posiively eager to know what the chinese descendent woman was going on about now, groaning about messy man, and noisy visitors that disturbed the other people in the other apartment**s,"A black haired young man, who ran past Mrs.Dorecy and almost killed her cat!,"**The woman said indignatly, eyeing the girl with suspicion.

Looking at the woman for a few moments, her mind workign as fast as she could, Mariana then rushed past the old woman, who continued to yell at her from the apartment,. Bloody muggles, she cursed to herself, as she ran through the stairs, until she found a place deserted. The streets were cold and in the distance she culd still hear the sound of children outside, trick or treating. And with a _Pop! _Sound she vanished into the night, leaving the chinese woman to go back to her won apartment to call the police as Bella Lacci filled her background in his handsome Dracula suit and his smooth voice.

Little after, she was rushing away in the familiar streets of Godric Hollow, where she herselg had moved to in her fourth year of Hogwarts, and was so focused in hetting where she wanted she payed little attention to the crowd of people who were leaving their homes, and running in the same direction she was. She finally reached the end of the street and where she expected to see a full cottage home,that she always found so lovely and homely, she saw a group of people on the outsid eof the fewnce looking at the cottege they weren't suppose to see. Stopping dead on her tracks, she felt her knees weaken at the sight of the blown up part of the house, where she knew was Harry's room. Her heart began to speed up and slow down at the same time, as if time had stopped and the whole world was playing laying tricks on her. Breathing with difficulty from running, she entered the house, passing through a lto of people who talked to her but she hardly listen to them as she entered the house she kenw so well. After all, she had been there when they had been house searching, although she hadn't been there since they had gone into hiding, but knew it was somewhere in Godric's Hollow, and eventually would learn from Sirius it was the last cottege, just att he end of the street she had her own home, with her parents and little brother.

Her eyes dead set on the once full house, she looked around for any signs of Peter or of Sirius, and with a heart stooping pain she slowly began to process what she saw before her. The muggles of the town had sent for ambulances to fetch the bodies most likely, she thought, as she watched them carry to body bags out of the house. She felt a sting of agony in her stomach, as she saw all they had fough for loose itself, slip through their fingers, and the pain of losing two dear friend hit her like a bag of bricks. It wasn't until she was sitting by street, her mother and father rushing towards her that she began to do the math. Two body bags, two body bags... Looking up, and suddenly standing up straight, she grabbed her mother by the arm and started speaking,**"Harry, they must have Harry!,"**With a sad eye, Laura Catwright managed to drag her oldest daughter away from the crowd, and told her what was running around the Order.

Harry Potter was alive.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
